


Nails in my heart

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dominant Bottom, Facials, Ficlet, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Topping from the Bottom, bottom Mario, bottom marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Mario likes it rough and the one time he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why i'm writing this, the football fandom has been down for a while but this idea wouldn't go away, so I thought i'd write it. 
> 
> I haven't wrote about this paring for a while and Mario has broken my heart, so I guess the anger in the fic comes from that. Any feedback is a welcome, as long as you're not being down right rude. 
> 
> PS if anyone likes one Direction, i've started writing a fic on here for my friend. Anyway enjoy :)

** I **

Mario often likes to be thrown around, the first time came when he announced to his long term lover, that he was leaving for Bayer, leaving him. Marco had sat on the edge of the bed and cried for a good solid ten minutes.

That's when he moved, Marco bound forward and gripped Mario roughly by the wrists and pinned him down onto the double bed, stripping off his clothing so roughly, that they lay in tattered shreds on Marco's bedroom floor.

Marco starts to kiss him, not little gentle pecks, like he's used to, these kisses are hard and rough, lace with little bites in between. Lightly marking Mario's skin, but not enough for any of their teammates to notice. Mario can only grip tighter onto Marco's wrists, almost leaving bruises, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck." Mario cries out, once Marco starts pumping his cock, reaching over for the small tube of lube, in the draw on the nightstand. Mario can only watch as Marco pours a small amount onto his fingers and brings them down to Mario's hole. Opening Mario doesn't take long, quick finger thrusts giving Marco enough room for his cock, never making it past two fingers, Marco wants this to hurt.

"I can't believe you've done this to me." Marco growls as he slams inside of Mario with one swift thrust, pulling a little groan from Mario's throat. Marco takes Mario's hips and squeezes them tightly, as he ruthlessly pounds into him with all his might. Marco doesn't bother touching Mario's cock, figures the pounding onto his prostate is enough to push Mario over the edge. The younger one always had the art of coming untouched.

"You." Marco thrusts in extra hard. "Fucking." repeating the same motion once again. "Traitor." and that's it, the third hard slam onto Mario's prostate is enough to push him over the edge and Mario is coming, his milky white load sticking to his stomach in a small puddle.

Marco thrusts into Mario ruthlessly as he searches for his own orgasm. Mario's channel is tighter around his cock and with every hard thrust, Marco is getting closer to orgasm, then eventually he gets there. Marco stalls letting Mario feel every drop of his milky white seed, before eventually pulling out.

"I'm going to miss you." Marco sighs as he settles down next to Mario, pressing their lips together in one last rough biting kiss.   


	2. The first goal

**II**

The second time came after Mario scored against Dortmund, after coming off the bench. The whole stadium exploded in a range of boos and excited cheering.  As soon as Mario caught Marco's eye, he knew exactly what was coming and Mario couldn't wait.

As soon as the final whistle is blown and Mario heads down the players tunnel, he feels a tight grip around his wrist and he's pulled into a nearby storage room. Marco doesn't say anything for a moment, just stares at Mario, who doesn't know what to do with himself. Mario just bites his lip and tries to avoid Marco's staring gaze.

"It's bad enough you left us, left me but then you go and score against us and that's another stab in my heart." Marco eventually says and steps towards Mario and shoves his fingers in floppy brown hair, Mario knows exactly what's coming and then he's pushed down onto his knees.  

Mario goes to pull down Marco's short, but roughly has his hands pushed away. "Naughty boys don't get to touch." Mario whines impatiently as Marco very slowly lowers his shorts and boxers in one swift move. Mario licks his lips as Marco's cock is presented in front of his lips.

"Do you want this Mario?" Marco asks, dragging his thumb over Mario's bottom lip. When Mario nods, all evidence of gentleness is gone from Marco's movements.  Mario opens his mouth to say something and that's when Marco slams his cock inside. Mario swallows and sits back on his knees, good thing he's an expert at deep throating.

Marco digs his fingers into the back of Mario's skull and roughly starts to thrust into the younger ones throat, not giving him any mercy. Marco can't take his eyes off Mario's watery brown eyes and how good he looks with his plump lips wrapped around Marco's cock.

"You look so good on your knees for me Mario, on the floor in an empty store room, you're such a slut." Marco mocks and only then does he start thrusting with all his might into the willing throat, now he knows Mario can take it. As soon as Marco reaches the height of his orgasm, he pulls his cock out of Mario's mouth, who only looks at Marco with a look of confusion.

Mario understands once he feels Marco's pearly white cum, paint his face. The younger one licks his lips and swallows the droplets that had landed on his tongue. Marco smiles at his handy work, as he pulls his shorts and boxers back up. "Run along back to your teammates Mario, bet they would like to see what a little slut you are." Mario winks and walks off, after wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Marco sighs as Mario leaves the room, god he misses Mario so much.


	3. Injury

**III**

The third time comes after Marco's injury rules him out of the world cup. "Is this ok?" Marco asks Mario, as he ties his left wrist to the bed, the right one is already wrapped around the headboard with Marco's tie. There is no emotion in Marco's voice, the only give away is the tear tracks underneath Marco's eyes and it breaks Mario's heart. Mario would do anything for Marco right now.  "Yeah of course it's ok, but-" Marco cuts Mario off with a growl. "Shut up slut, I wanted a yes or no answer" Mario bites his lip to suppress a moan.  

Once Marco is finished tying the younger one to the bed, he takes a good look at his handy work, Mario is so sexy and he's in for a wild nigh tonight. Marco can't wait.

Marco slowly pulls down his boxer shorts and straddles Mario's waist, leaning in to suck a light bruise on Mario's neck. "I want everyone to know you belong to me Mario, no matter where you are in the world, you are mine." Mario whines and bucks up his hips, needy for some attention. Marco only smirks and rubs his ass against Mario's rock hard cock.

"You're in for a wild night tonight slut." Marco smirks, taking Mario's cock into his hand and guides it into himself and slowly sinks down onto the rock hard member. The younger one squeezes on the ties to stop himself from screaming out loud, fuck it's been so long since he's been inside someone. "Even when you're topping, you are still being dominated like the slut you are."

Marco digs his fingers into Mario's skin, sure to leave scratches and bruises on the tan skin, as he starts to bounce up and down on Mario's cock like an expert, loving every noise he pulls from Mario's throat, watching him just taking everything Marco gives him. "Don't you dare come before me, you little whore or they'll be consequences." Mario nods and writhers underneath Marco, doing everything to stop himself from coming, as Marco bounces up and down like a pro.

The older one holds on for as long as he can, just to tease Mario more than anything, with one last painful bite to Mario's shoulder, Marco releases his load, splattering it over Mario's tan chest. Marco just smirks as he stands up, letting Mario slip out of him. Mario's cock is angry and dark red and Mario is struggling to no to let go.

"You can come now." Marco says casually and that's all it takes, Mario growls as he shoots his load onto his skin, the sticky load mixing in with Marco's. Mario slumps back into the bed with a sigh of relief. Marco smirks. "


End file.
